


Мы над этим поработаем

by tana_triel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tana_triel/pseuds/tana_triel
Summary: Весна, цветы, гормоны, отношения.





	Мы над этим поработаем

Коридор медленно наполнялся жертвами бушующих гормонов. С далеко не мелодичным звонком из классов посыпали подростки, оглашая помещение диким гвалтом. Весна и переходный возраст давали о себе знать, будя тараканов в голове.   
  
Кто-то пытался выделиться, раскрашивая пряди волос во все цвета радуги, издалека напоминая попугаев, а не райских птиц, коими они себя считали.   
У кого-то просыпалась агрессия и ненависть к окружающим и всему миру в целом.   
  
Кит и сам был не подарок, обладая не очень сносным характером, но никогда не ненавидел кого-то просто так, без причины. И уж точно не обвинял вселенную в собственных неудачах. От таких людей старался держаться подальше.   
Он, напротив, замыкался в себе, находя отдушину в тишине и своем хобби.  
  
Стоя в коридоре у шкафчиков, он любовно взял в руки фотоаппарат. Ему всегда нравилась фотография.   
  
Эта магия, когда ты одним щелчком затвора можешь остановить время, запечатляя момент жизни. Грустный, радостный - неважно. Все они прекрасны. Кит давно осознал, что ему легче смотреть на мир через объектив камеры, чем своими глазами. Выхватывая момент, он ощущал себя волшебником.  
  
Залезая в память аппарата, в очередной раз пересматривал фотографии, отвлекаясь от давящей суеты.   
У него не было любимой темы. Он одинаково любил как пейзажи, так и портретную съемку. Широ, один из тех немногих, кто видел его фотографии, говорил, что таким образом он передает свои чувства.   
Быть может, он действительно прав. И не умея передавать чувства языком, он выплескивает их в работах?  
  
Остановившись на одном кадре, он готов был в это поверить. С маленького экрана на него смотрело улыбающееся лицо. Свет, струящийся из-за спины, сильнее оттенял и без того смуглую кожу, а глаза были похожи на океан, затягивая своей глубиной на самое дно. Кит готов был утонуть в них без раздумий.   
Это была одна из его любимых фото.  
  
Он давно обратил внимание на шумного и оптимистичного парня. Хочешь не хочешь заметишь. Лэнс буквально притягивал к себе взгляд.   
Когда судьба свела их в одном классе, руки так и чесались взять в руки камеру. Любая фотография, пусть даже дурацкая, где МакКлейн корчит глупое лицо, была живой и буквально источала энергию.   
В какой-то мере, он понимал, что слегка завидует открытости Лэнса. Он таковой особенностью похвастать не мог.   
Киту нравилось его снимать.   
Уже позже, просматривая распечатанные фото, он понял, что ему нравилось не только снимать. Лэнс ему нравился.   
  
\- Так, так, так… Что тут у нас?  
  
Он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, залюбовавшись фотографией, что не успел отреагировать, когда над головой прозвучал бархатистый голос, а камера уплыла из его пальцев в чужие руки.  
  
Кит ощетинился, как перед нападением.  
Если Лэнс был из тех, кто оптимистичны по жизни, поддерживая и согревая других словно солнце, то кое-кто просто мудак. Без объяснений и оправданий.  
  
\- Лотор! Отдай, пока я тебе не врезал.  
\- Ох, наш котенок огрызается? - улыбнувшись, елейно проговорил. - Не дергайся, а то уроню твою прелесть.  
  
Кит наврал. Он мог ненавидеть без причины. И объектом его ненависти был данный субъект.   
Кит не знал, почему Лотор постоянно к нему цеплялся. Из-за того, что он тесно дружит с Широ и Аллурой, кои являются его одноклассниками? Возможно. Ему не хотелось углубляться в проблему.   
Безмерное счастье, что терпеть его осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Их выпускной бал не за горами.  
  
Устало вздохнув, сделал быстрый шаг вперед, пытаясь выхватить камеру. К его разочарованию, Лотор ожидал каких-либо действий и просто воспользовался своим превосходящим ростом, подняв руку над головой.   
  
Кит злился. Мало того, что у него забрали фотоаппарат, так еще и суют свой нос куда не надо. Скрипнув зубами, он предпринял очередную бесплодную попытку забрать свою технику, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на месте.   
Блондина безмерно веселили трепыхания Кита, но он решил ужесточить их игру, заметив недалеко стоявшего МакКлейна.  
  
\- Эй, МакКлейн, - привлек внимание парня Лотор.  
\- Чего тебе, лошадиная морда?  
  
Когане был не единственным, кого цеплял старшеклассник. Однажды, дабы досадить своему однокласснику Мэтту, он решил выбрать своей целью его младшую сестру.   
К его несчастью, Пидж не только смогла постоять за себя, чуть ли не уничтожив его в словесной перепалке. Но и навлек на себя неприязнь со стороны МакКлейна, который не упускал возможность сравнить Лотора с конем. Набор обзывательств был огромен, и Лэнс каждый раз придумывал что-то новое, ни разу не повторившись.  
  
\- Ты в курсе, что наш эмо-мальчик к тебе неровно дышит? - оповестив на весь коридор, протянул камеру, ехидно улыбаясь.  
\- Правда, что ли? - Лэнс, казалось, был искренне заинтересован.  
  
Кит застыл.   
Лотор правильно прочитал его чувства, и теперь их источник будет в курсе. Хоть они и дружили, но вряд ли человеку захочется продолжать общение, зная, что на него смотрят далеко не по-дружески.  
  
Ему хотелось провалиться под землю, когда длинные пальцы перелистывали фотографии. Он боялся поднять глаза, намереваясь сделать дыру в полу и скрыться в ней. Что угодно, лишь бы оттянуть момент собственной казни.  
Стало как-то слишком тихо, и даже Лотор затих. Кита обуревало любопытство, но в другой мере ему было слишком страшно.  
  
\- МакКлейн, ты прикалываешься, что ли?   
  
Все бы ничего, но интонация, с которой была сказана эта фраза, насторожила.  
Исподтишка взглянув, уже был готов увидеть все что угодно, от злости, до полного презрения, но никак не счастливое лицо Лэнса.   
Его глаза словно светились, а на лице появился легкий румянец вкупе с нежной улыбкой.   
  
\- Красиво, - тихо пробормотал шатен, поднимая взгляд на Кита. - У тебя талант, Кит.   
\- Спасибо, - невнятно проблеял в ответ, - наверное.  
  
Его словно прошиб заряд молнии. Ладони вспотели, а по спине пронесся табун мурашек. Даже не зная как реагировать, Кит просто стоял, нервно грызя нижнюю губу.  
  


***  
  
\- Пидж, что тут происходит? - заметив скопление у шкафчиков, Широ подошел к сестре друга, намереваясь выяснить подробности.  
\- Происходит тут форменный пи... - девушка осеклась, наткнувшись на предостерегающий взгляд, - дурдом.   
\- Лотор опять Кита донимает?  
\- Пытался. Только Лэнс ему все карты решил спутать.  
  
Пидж с интересом смотрела на происходящие события, не давая Широ вмешаться, хватая его за руку. Приложив палец к губам, коварно улыбнулась, наслаждаясь шоу.  
  


***  
  


\- Фу, какие нежности, - лицо скривилось, глядя на подростков, - Вы еще ворковать начните, голубки.  
  
Резко повернувшись, Кит уже хотел ударить стоящего перед ним человека. И пусть ему сделают выговор и отстранят от занятий или заставят отдраивать территорию школы, зато он сможет сделать то, что ему так давно хотелось.   
Лэнс опередил его, возвращая хозяину технику, останавливая от неверных действий.  
  
\- Эй, кудлатая кобыла, а ты чего привязался-то? - смерив недовольным взглядом, - Завидно?  
\- Чего?   
\- А в курсе ли ты, соловый, что негативное восприятие проявления чужих чувств на публике является психологическим заболеванием, зачастую намекая на желание самого человека испытать те же эмоции ввиду их нехватки? - Лэнс сел на любимого конька, решив заболтать Лотора до нервного тика.  
\- Что? - ни на йоту не понимая, что несет парень, Лотор начинал злиться.  
\- Ах, Лотор, я, кажется, понял, - впервые назвав его по имени, притворно ужаснулся, - Не твой – вот и бесишься.  
\- Еще чего не хватало! - возмущению не было предела.  
\- Вот и правильно! - со спины обняв Кита за талию, по-хозяйски положил подбородок ему на плечо, - Потому что он мой! Мой ведь, да?  
\- Господи! - прикрыв глаза рукой, тихо прошептал Кит, отказываясь принимать происходящее, - Ты моей смерти хочешь?  
\- Нет, - вкрадчиво произнес МакКлейн, - ты мне живой нужен.   
\- Все, просрал ты свою судьбу, шкапа, - обращаясь уже к Лотору, замахал рукой, - Кыш, кыш, кыш! Не мешай нашему счастью своей зеленой завистью!  
  
Бой слит. Величественно развернувшись, с гордо поднятой головой Лотор удалился, напоследок смерив парочку уничижающим взглядом. В ответ Лэнс показал ему язык, выходя победителем из этой битвы.   
  
Вопреки ожиданиям, Лэнс так и не расцепил рук, продолжая обнимать Кита. Ему было плевать на собравшийся вокруг них народ и на шепот за их спиной. Сегодняшняя ситуация быстро облетит всю школу и еще долго будет у всех на слуху.   
Кит боялся убрать руку от лица. Ему было слишком страшно увидеть последствия этого спектакля. Еще страшнее было в него поверить.   
  
\- Так, народ, радуемся появлению новой парочки, желаем нам долгих совместных лет и расходимся. Не видите - человек смущается! - МакКлейн вновь открыл рот, еще больше вгоняя в краску, - Кит, я может чего-то не понимаю, но если у тебя есть что мне сказать, то я  _хочу_  это услышать.   
\- Я хочу умереть.  
\- Так, отставить суицидальные наклонности! - наконец отпустив Кита, лишь для того, чтобы встать перед ним, убирая ладонь от лица, заглядывая в глаза, - Я тебе уже сказал, ты мне живой нужен. Особенно теперь.  
\- Ты не шутишь, - вынужденно посмотрев на Лэнса, до Кита дошло.  
\- То есть признания на всю школу тебе было мало? - устало вздохнув, широко улыбнулся, крепче сжимая чужую руку, - Ничего, мы над этим поработаем.   
\- Ты придурок.  
\- Неа, я самый счастливый человек.  
\- Видимо, я тоже.


End file.
